Fabrication of cutting inserts from sinterable powders, i.e., metallurgical, cermets or ceramics powders, comprises compaction of the sinterable powder, with or without a fugitive binder, into a pre-sintered green body, and subsequent sintering of the green body to produce a cutting insert. Compaction generally takes place under high pressures obtained through large opposing forces generated by a system of punches in a die. For example, by upper and lower punches urged towards a die cavity formed in a die containing the sinterable powder, as is well known in the art. Although cutting inserts having undercut features may generally be pressed, these features may inhibit release and subsequent extraction of the compacted green body from the die cavity.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus and method for manufacturing pre-sintered cutting insert green bodies.